Posse:The Highway Reapers
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. The Posse, Western Era The Highway Reapers are a notorious band of Outlaws that have roamed various harsh deserts of America circa 1883. Despite being labeled one of the most dangerous and violent groups of people in history they had certain limits, they would never preform sexual abuse upon their enemies or victims, and would never target those deemed defenseless. The group moved down into the South-Western Deserts of America circa 1908, roughly around the time modernization was taking over the land, however they found their own piece of untouched land, in the town El Matadero, Diez Coronas. Although, the gang is based in El Matdero they can commonly be found in other areas ranging from Sidewinder Gulch to Thieves' Landing. They are often on horseback but occasionally sporting a Stagecoach and always heavily armed and with precision marksmanship. They are usually passive if approached slowly whilst unarmed until threatened. The Posse/Club, Modern Era The Highway Reapers now known as The Highway Reapers MC are a notorious international Outlaw Motorcycle Club. Switching out their Flesh Horses or Steel Horses, and their Six Shooters for Fully Automatic Handguns. History Summary: * The Highway Reapers MC was founded in Vice City during the year of 1982. * After an Eleven Year hiatus they moved to Las Barrancas in Tierra Robada, San Andreas. * The Club roamed the many desert highways of Bone County, San Andreas between 1997 and 2001. * The Club then again moved in late 2001 to Liberty City, to cut and sell SPANK. * After a Two Year contract with Triads, The Club stopped selling SPANK and returned to Las Barrancas. * In 2008 The Traids called The Club back to Liberty City, as part of the previous contract. * The Club restored the burnt out Lost MC Clubhouse, and claimed it as their own. * In 2009, The Club makes themselves known in Liberty City. How To Join The Posse/Club Simply apply via our websites Application Form. However, take the following into consideration. * We are heavily themed on traditional 40's Outlaw Motorcycle Clubs. * We do not tolerate immaturity, or lack of respect. * We also play other games such as: Max Payne 3 & Grand Theft Auto IV. * We more commonly play, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Mr. Reaper The Highway Reapers have always been lead by a man known only as "Mr. Reaper" it's unknown but Urban Legend states that Mr. Reaper is an immortal being and has lead this army of his own mortal reapers throughout the pages of time ever since the 15th Century. He collects the souls of those killed in battle whilst holding those of his soldiers making them immune to mortal wounds that way his soldiers only stop fighting when their body is destroyed, however then Mr. Reaper simply transfers the soul of his soldier into the body of another virtually resurrecting his army, making them literally the most battle hardened in the field of war, maximizing the damage dealt and the souls collected. Known Members Leader * THR-MC_PRESIDENT - Mr. Reaper Officers * THR-MC_BEAVER * THR-MC_NIGHTMARE * THR-MC_XTREME * THR-MC_OUTLAW Members * THR-MC_CLAARKY * THR-MC_DIESEL * THR-MC_KNOCKOUT * THR-MC_MURDERA * THR-MC_PHANTOM * THR-MC_RAVEN External links * GTAForums.com Topic * Rockstar Social Club Crew * The Reaper's Clubhouse Category:Posses }}